


Thisss Sssnake Pressssess Sssnooze

by Moonwarrioryt



Series: Moon's One Shots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ? - Freeform, But no, Demus can be seen romanticly or platonically :D, Don't copy to another site, Fainting, From exhaustion, I should be alseep it 1am, Inspiration, It says Teen warnings, No they don't, RIP the humans, Sleepy Cuddles, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, They're sides btw, and wants to sleep really badly, but Remus says a fee Remusy things!, i think so, its mentioned once but Deceit is short, lets start this craziness, ok, one involves choking, sexual innuendo, the othe rones a small reference to something actual Remus said, they just want normal lifes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwarrioryt/pseuds/Moonwarrioryt
Summary: 'Deceit rubbed his snake eye, exhausted nearly making him rub his scales instead. He blinked at the mirror, studying the dark bags under his heterochromic eyes.The deceptive side had been cursed with insomnia for the last three days, what was originally a simple all-nighter turned into tears, craving tiredness to claim his body and mind.'Sometimes, our bodies like to refuse the stuff we need





	Thisss Sssnake Pressssess Sssnooze

**Author's Note:**

> *Crashes down door, runs into wall, make a bunch of stuff fall to the floor loudly* how did all this stuff get in my room?
> 
> I live! I swear!! I've been having some hard times writing the next part of Teaming the Pieces Together (part 5) but thankfully, my sibling runs a Monster Sides blog on Tumblr and made a discord I'm on (I swear if any of you know me from there I will find you-) and they are great with prompt suggestions!
> 
> Also, I'm working in a new Sander series, I already have like, the first part all planned out and a lot of the big parts as well. It will be put up the same way TtPT is put up, though some might have multiple chapters, I dont know! :D just make sure to keep an eye out for Who We Are AU, hopefully coming soon, and enjoy this~

Deceit rubbed his snake eye, exhausted nearly making him rub his scales instead. He blinked at the mirror, studying the dark bags under his heterochromic eyes.

The deceptive side had been cursed with insomnia for the last three days, what was originally a simple all-nighter turned into tears, craving tiredness to claim his body and mind.

Deceit turned away from the dishevelled reflection, returning flop face back onto his bed, pillows and the few stuff animals leaping mere inches from the bounce.

He reached out, snagging one of many snake plushies (this one an average length with a yellow coloring, black stripe riding along its spine) and curled it close to his black pajamas, the snake's head bumping his logo, having sewed the patch onto them.

Rain and calm music drowned his thoughts as meditation music drifted around his room. The lying side sighed peacefully, feeling the numbness of sleep suddenly climb up his body. Just a bit more, and he could drift off to sleep, dealing with any questions tomorrow.

Just.. a few more moments..

** _FWOSH_ **

Deceit let out a yelp as he popped into thin air, crashing to the floor. He groaned, sitting up.

Six faces of surprise met his gaze, a hand appearing on his shoulder brought the final face as Deceit turned his head to Patton.

" _ Thanks _ for summoning me so suddenly" he hissed, sitting up with a glare directed as straight as he could at his host. Thomas just rubbed the back of his head as Deceit stood, Talyn staring curiously as he disappeared the plushie back to his bed and snapping into his usual look "sorry, we agreed to film today though, remember?"

Deceit paused. He did remember talking about that yesterday, but his mind had been mostly mush. Falling onto wood kinda wakes you up, but even the snake could feel the tired feeling creeping in.

He sighed " _ no _ , let's  _ delay _ this longer" he might be able to get some usable footage in at least, if not at least the others would get something.

______________________________

Deceit stood, eyes barely open when the camera panned somewhere else. Why was he still here? He was the villain, he could easily sink out unexpected and deal with the consequences later.

Shit, was the camera on him? No Thomas was talking, though Joan and Talyn where watching him with curious suspicion along side the other parts of Thomas, only difference being the sides and Thomas could only look at him when the camera was down.

He felt his illusion flicker off for only a moment, revealing large eye bags for not even a moment before concentration crashed back. That had been happening more and more, Deceit guessing the reason Virgil looked concerned was he was anxious (ha) that the snake would beat him with 'largest eye bags from continuous nights of no sleep'. Alright, not his best name, but he was exhausted.

Wait the camera was turned towards him, he needed to- no wait, they were just changing to Roman. He blinked as the fanciful side announced his lines, the camera twisting to Virgil for a split snarky remark. The camera now was to turn to Patton and him, to.. to..

The snake side watched in slow-mo as the camera made it half way, hitting Roman's spot just as-

Thomas jumped as Deceit's eyes rolled back, the illusion he'd seen flicker often disappearing in a snap as the snake like side stumbled forward right into the camera's view

and right into his fanciful side's arms.

"Wha-" Roman stumbled as he held Deceit up, the side currently passed out with even breaths and limp limbs.

"Fuck, is he ok?" after seconds of pure silent Joan managed to whisper, eyes wide.

"Seemingly from the eye bags and how his eyes rolled back, Deceit has been lacking sleep for some time" Logan pondered in shock, Thomas watching his logic step forwards beside the non-binary pals as Virgil gave a small nod in approval.

"Well, would someone mind helping me?" Roman huffed, usually able to hold a side up easily but with the angle the smaller side had fallen and the way Roman had to lean forward to catch him, it was quite unhelpful for his stance. Damn the snek, why was he so short?

Logan sighed, stepping forward once more and lifting a hand, only to leap back in surprise as to  _ not _ get hit by a swinging morningstar. Remus suddenly stood in the logical sides path, the dark twin giving what only could mean 'your next on my 'I'm going to behead' list if you touch him'.

"Well well isn't this a splendid event, like choking on a lego!" Remus shimmied happily, turning to his counterpart.

"I'll be taking the two dees~" he giggled, snatching the unconscious side, who to everyone's surprise curled up closer to Remus' sash, before Remus flipped them all off in goodbye before inevitably sinking out.

The seven humans and sides looked between each other, confused.

"So.." Thomas suggested, gaining everyone's attention "try again next week?" A collective sigh grew from the room.

After the core sides said their goodbyes and the equipment was set away, the humans collapsed on the couch, instinctively turning on The Office as background noise.

"Thomas?" "Hmm?" "Why are all your sides so fucking confusing?" Thomas merely returned a shrug of shared confusion.

______________________________

Deceit woke once again in his pajamas, this time though rougher sheets lay under his scaled and non scaled hands. Even the thought of sitting up was easily dismissed immediately as he felt Remus pull him in closer, thankfully the other side fully clothed as well.

"I wouldn't do that to you Snakey" he giggled. Oh, he'd said that outloud.

"Yup" shoot "calm down, you've already slept like 12 hours, might as well sleep more" well, he couldn't defy that logic.

He curled closer the the other dark side, his mind finally, mentally accepting sleep. And with that last thought of being safe, sleep willingly came.


End file.
